From Las Vegas to New York
by ObsessiveReader1411
Summary: Okay what happens when Danny doesn't meet Lindsay in new york but meets her in Las Vegas for the all to familiar CSI convention and since Danny and Aiden are together what happens when aiden finds Danny and Lindsay together; dun dun dun
1. Sinclair

**Nothing belongs to me it all belongs to CBS **:( :( :( to bad

Chapter 1 Sinclair

As Mac was sitting at his desk going over the DNA results he had gotten back from homicide from the night before, when his cell phone started vibrating as he glanced down and read 'Sinclair'. He let out a a pretty big sigh the answered "Detective Mac Taylor"

"Taylor we have a new assignment for you"

"Yes go on"

"We need two detectives from your department to go to Las Vegas for the _Crime Scene Investigators Convention_ there are two people from each state's number one CSI's and we were picked and you were picked two have two of your members to go the board requested your team no one elses but yours!"

"Okay i guess i could send Adain and Danny, Stella and I have the kids and we can't get out for the weekend"

"Okay then I'll Detective Stella Bonasara bring you the tickets then," he paused then continued " They leave tomorrow morning bright and early like 5:00AM"

"Bye"

"Bye Mac"

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Sheldon" Mac screamed towards Sheldon as he walked passed Mac's office. "Where's Adain and Danny....."

"Ya i think Danny went to help Adain with the DJ Pratt case. Mac I'll tell ya she's eager to lock him up it's like she's almost convinced he killed Ashely Taylor.." Mac soon interrupted

"OK I get your point but when they get in have then come to my office okay..."Then all of a sudden Mac paused as his eyes fell on a beautiful young lady in her mid thirties with straight golden browns hair with dark brown brown highlights with big dark brown eyes staring into his she was evidently back from her sisters wedding she had the most revealing dress on.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Sheldon turned around his jaw dropped as he saw Stella standing there. She repeated the question and then this time Sheldon had an answer

"Oh Stella nothings wrong.....I've just......never seen.....never seen.....Stell you look amazing" he manged to get out.

"Well thank you Sheldon" she replied with an ear to ear stood there shocked then suddenly he Say's,

"OH MY GOD Stella you look..... WOW I'm speechless"

"Obviously" she commented making Sheldon laugh, then she hands Mac the Plane tickets for Adian and Danny

"Are these the plane tickets?" Mac asked.

"Yes and I put them under Sinclair's name so you don't have to worry"Stella replied. with a confused look Sheldon then asked "What plane ticke..." but before he could finish his question mac gave him a non-of-your-business-go-away look so Sheldon held up his hands as of defending himself and said "fine, fine i'ma outta here and Stella once again you look AMAZING" as he emphasised 'amazing' he walked out the door. Mac grabbed Stella's hand and practically dragged her to his office, as he brought her in his hands slight thrown upon her hips and her hands entwined around his neck. He pressed his lips against hers and as she broke away she muttered "we can't do that here"

"Why not"

"Cause were at work!!"

"No ones going to see us" he stated in a seductive tone.

"I know but we can wait till we get home I'll give Ashley the keys and 50 bucks and she can take Tommy and Nikki to the mall or ma's house with her then well have the entire house to our sel...." he cut her off again pressing his lips against hers she gave in until Adian and Danny knocked on the door. Danny knocked with his left hand while his right was entwined with Aidan's left. "oh sorry Mac i didn't realize...." Stella pulled away and started saying "hey Danny, Adain" Adian replied to Stella "hey Stella how's it goin"

"Great you"

"Ya great" Stella looked at Mac and said "I'll see you at home okay I love you" Mac replied remembering their previous conversation and said "i can't wait," he paused and looked at Danny and Adian who had a huge smile crossing from side to side and then finished and Danny giggled very girl-like "I...I love you too" he tried to hide this though everyone knew about them, they went to there wedding. but he felt kinda of embarrassed about this though.

Then mac gave Adian and Danny the tickets and told then what Sinclair had told him earlier "Okay Sinclair called and said are team has been selected for the CSIC (Crime Scene Investigators Convention) to go to Las Vegas" Adian got this excited look in her eye mac could tell cause again she had that same smile she had earlier when mac told Stella he loved her but bigger it stretched longer than any other smile he'd ever seen on her then finished "i figured i send you too because me and Stella's can't get away, the kids, we'll need you guys to leave tonight, there will be a younger detective who will show you around she's from Montana so she will be with you she's been getting ready for the convention so she knows about anything and everything that goes on there, her name is Detective Lindsay Monroe,"

"Okay Mac" Danny said then Adain finished Danny's sentence

"We'll go" she said smirking Danny started saying something then stopped because he saw that gleeful look in her eye then finished "We'll go!" he said smiling.

**Okay i know this isn't the best way to finish the end of the chapter but cut me some slack this is only my second one my first didn't come out so well but there's more D&L forever baby**


	2. Viva Las Vegas

thank you to all who have add or replyed you guys are what makes me keep writing

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CBS DOES

Chapter 2 

Viva Las Vegas

As Danny and Adain were packing, Adian thought about how romantic this weekend would be and if she got lucky then this weekend would turn into a wedding weekend as a surprise but she never told danny about his just in case he would denie it, her plan was to get him drunk their first weekend down there then get married.

"Adian what are you thinking about?" Danny paused a sec to let her finish but she never did "hey adian you want to answer me or you just going to be wrapped up in your thoughts" and with this she jumped back to reality and then with a quick 'uh' her phone wrang.

"Adain Burn!" she stated the continued "ya we'll be down in a sec... by the way Mac thank you for this trip i have amazing things planned" and with this danny looked at her with a surprised look then mouthed "what plans" she never replied just hung up the phone and said "Mac's waiting for us down stairs"

ABOUT 4 HOURS LATER

They arrived at the air port. They never really knew what lindsay looked like but when they saw a young girl with curly honey brown hair wit gorgeous brown eyes waiting by a guy holding a sigh saying _Detective Danny Messer and Detective Adian Burn_. after adian saw her then looked at danny he had that look in his eye his mouth was open in shock he thought that this girl was going to be a twenty five year old with buck teeth, long black hair in pig tails considering sh ewas from Montana. But no adian looked back at the detective then back at danny and getting this ragging firey feeling inside of her all she wanted to do was run over to her and kick her ass but no she stayed. Then Danny practically dragged Adian over to the young detective, then introduces himself to lindsay "Uhh Hi.." he never finished Lindsay inturrupted him

"Hey your cute but no i'm not looking for anything"

"NO I'm Danny Messer and this is Adain Burn" Adain looked at Danny surprised cause he was so calm not like when he first met Adian he was all nervous he always said it was becuase of how beautiful she was but now she was thinking diffrent.

"OH MY GOD I'm so sorry two guys already tried to hit on me i just figured..... sorry I'm Lindsay Monroe"

"It's okay it happens" he blushed not knowing Adian was watching him

"Ok lets get you guys to the hotel" as the headed towards the limo Danny picked up his bags and looked at Adian when he noticed her giving him a look he cocked his eye brows then asked "What i do this time" she sneered then followed Lindsay. They were in the car when Lindsay finally broke the silence "So Adain, that is really a pretty name. Whats it mean?" she questioned.

"Oh thank you it means 'fire' in ancient Gaelic," as she was saying this she looked at Danny who was still staring at Lindsay "Ahem" Adain said bringing Danny out of his day dreaming then looked at adian then back at Lindsay then back to Adian. she had that pissed off look in her eye so he knew that he had been caught.

"Hey" Lindsay broke the silence once more "I have an idea why don't we go out drinking tonight.." she paused "I mean unless you guys don't drink we could always just hang out" Adain was thinking to her self 'wow this is going to easier than she thought' "Ya sure that'll be fun what do you think Danny?" Adain asked once again he was staring at Lindsay, Danny looked at her "ya that be a good idea" he finished adian was thinking to her self again 'this may be a bad idea maybe i should not have said yes to her maybe it would be a better idea if we went on our own'.

5 MINS LATER

"Okay this is the hotel you guys are in suite no. 301 and i'm in suite 298 so if there's anything you need then just let me know"

Danny and Adian were walking towards there room when Adian looked at him then asked "What the hell were you thinking I was sitting right next to you if your going to cheat then be smart and don't do it when I'm with you, my god do you ever think" he turned around as Adian was openning the door and saw Lindsay turn around to look at him, she smiled at him then blushed, Danny gave her his unforgetable Messer smile.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IF YOU THINK I SHOULD GO ON LET ME KNOW THIS WOULD MEAN SO MUCH IT WOULD SHOW THAT PEOPLE READ THIS. SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVING ANY COMMENT GOOD OR BAD THEN LET ME KNOW. NO MATTER WHAT THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ADDING!!!!**


	3. Drinks

_A special thanks to _

_Cowboy'smontana_

_Danny-Lindsay-fan101_

_Prplerayne _

_I own nothing_

**Chapter 3**

**Drinks **

Lindsay had called Adain to remind her about what time they were going out to have drinks "Ya 7:30 will be fine it will give Danny enough time to shower and all"

"Ok so i'll be over at 7:30, oh by the way i have been going to this place called Nora's you guys should check it out it's a bar so you don't have to worry no foo-foo drinks just plain old beer is that okay with you?"

"what do you mean by foo-foo drinks?"

"I mean no wine coolers"

"Oh i thought you meant no takiula or shots!!"

"Oh hellno i live on shots beer and takiula"

"Okay so 7:30 is fine" Adain had replied back to Lindsay

"Yes so i'll see ya at 7:30 bye"

"Bye Lindsay" as Danny heard Adain say Lindsay's name he came out of the bath room and asked

"Who was that on the phone?" but he already knew the answer.

"It was lindsay she'll be over in a half and hour so you son't have to worry you can see your girl-friend!" she said this in a snooty voice which made Danny blush and get really pissed off all at the same time"she's not my girl friend remember i have you" as seven tirty rolled around Lindsay came over to pick them up and they headed over too Nora's and as they arrived Lindsay was greated by a bunch of guys. As Lindsay was talking to them one of them asked "Hey who your friends" he practically whispered this and then Lindsay replies to his question "Oh my god i almost forgot okay Danny, Adian this is Johnny, Dallas, Dillion, Dustin, Craig, and Ken but we call him either Ken or Ken-dall."

"Oh hi" danny managed to get out of his mouth. Dallas kept giving Danny a wierd look, then finally when they all sat down -Adain, Danny, Lindsay, Johnny, Dallas, Dillion, Dustin, Craig and Ken- they all kept tlaking Danny and Johnny, and Craig were having a discusion about foot ball.

Dallas- "And you think that New york could beat the Dallas Cowboys then your on something"

JOhnny- "Whoew and you think the Dallas Cowboys could beat the Las Angelas Lakers then think again"

Danny- "Ya boys calm down here first we must think about how the Giants have won the super bowl the last 5 years in a row and the cowboys have not won any since since 1952 and the lakers have only won 7 since 1982 so think again"

_{Just to let you know i know nothing about the lakers or the cowboys or the giants and to tell you the truth i think the lakers are basket ball not football so please excuse me}_

Dallas- "NO NO NO they didn't win any because Tommy Lee Jones went to the Bengals" then he muttered under his breathe "Damn Bengals this sucks"

Adian and Lindsay were at the bar ordering the takiula shots "Hey Mikey" Lindsay started to sluurr a little to many shots "uh can i ha tweny mor takil sots"

"Whoa Lindsay you okay i mean so sound a little diffrent" Adain asked then looked at her cause she knew they were both drunk they burst out laughing and with the guys looking at them with funny looks which made them laugh even harder.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Danny was trying to beat Lindsay in pool he had no idea how good she was. Until she asked if he wanted to bet"If you win then i'll give you a hundred bucks" then she loked around to see if she could see Adian then whispered "if I win then you must sneak into my room tonight for a surprise" and then she smiled while winking at him.

**I know i cut this kinda short but what will he do will he take the bet or will Adain find out will she continue with wat she planned in the first place find out in the next chapter that will be posted before friday **


	4. Their Night

_as always _

_special thanks to _

_back-in-buisness _

_cowboy's montana_

_Danny-Lindsay-Fan101_

**Chapter 4 **

**Their Night**

As danny turned around to look for Adian he whispered in Lindsay's ear "I'll take that bet" and with a smirk she racked them and went first she had scored three balls in the left center pocket and two in the left top corner pocket, so she went again but when she scored she looked at Danny and said "Are sure you want to take that bet"

"Ya...sweetheart i'v been playing pool since i was 9 my older brother taught me , so are you sure you want to take the bet" he questioned repeating her question from before. They were going back and forth, when adain saw them _'Maybe i should put the plan in to motion before it's too late' _so Adain walked over to Lindsay and Danny and started to say something

"Hey Danny" she started "You ready i'm getting kinda tired"

"How about I take you back to the hotel and come back to finish the game is that all right with you?" he asked Adain

"Ya sure" Danny turned around and asked Lindasy

"Hey is it okay if i take her back to the hotel and come back to finish the game?"

Lindsay nodded and then replied "Just be ready to lose" and with that he left.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

After getting lost twice Danny finally showed back up at Nora's to finish the game with Lindsay

"Hey, where'v ya been"

"Uh.... I got lost" he confeses Lindsay started giggling. Then she turned to him and asked,

"You ready to lose cowboy"

"Ya in your dreams, I'v been playin with my older brother Louie for years"

"Ya is that what you think, then lets get started." twenty minutes went by until it was Lindsay's turn and then only ball left on the table was the 8 ball with the Q ball.

"You can't hit this, can ya Montana?" Thats when she realized _somebody had told them about her coming from Montana, then she thought to herself who ever told them about Montana had to have told them about the accident _but then Danny said something to bring her back to earth "Yo Lindsay did you hear me?"

"Oh ya...um... what did yo say?"

"I asked if you could hit the 8 ball"

"Well ya of course I can, what did you think that I would let you win." she asked with a suductive smile on her face.

"Well no, not at first but then I saw how good you were then I figured then maybe!"

"Well you thought wrong." when she shot, she won the game. she looked at danny and then asked" good night" and then again she winked. He was walking her back to her hotel room and said

"I'll be back in like twenty minutes."

"Okay then I'll see ya then." He turned around to go to his and Adian's room. He unlocked then door and walked over to the bed. She flipped on the lights, he turned around to see Adian sitting on the couch.

"Where'v ya been?" she asked as he was settling back into his skin.

"Ah you scared me to death, Aiden I was just finishing the game with Lindsay why?"

"Cause you've been gone for quite a while"

"Oh sorry babe why don't we go back to bed" When they were in bed Danny kept his eyes on the clock. Twenty minutes passed and then Danny looked at Adian and she seemed to be alseep so he got up and headed out the door. Aiden got up and followed him ot Lindsay's room. When he got to her room she was in bed-not asleep-but in bed he walked over and started kissing her, but what he forgot to do was close the door completly and when the started making out he slipped her shirt off and then she did then same to him then they moved to their pants and as they slipped them off. Ten minutes she was riding him when Adian walked in.

"HOLY SHIT, DANNY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???" he could tell Adian was pissed but how was he supposed to explain what was going on...

**Okay here's the end I don't do the whole describing the sex and all but after a suggestion from a friend he'she told me to just do the making out but after reading most of the fanfic's for danny and lindsay then why not do something. sorry **

**but how is he going to explain himself let me know what you think i don't care if it's bad or good**


	5. Adain

**thank you **

**Danny-Lindsay-Fan101**

Chapter 5 

Adian

After Adain saw Lindsay on top of Danny, she turned around and ran out the door. Danny looked at Lindsay she jumped off so Danny could run after Adian. He grabbed his clothes and took off after he got his pants on he ran out the door, chasing her all the way down the hall after her. she had no idea were she was running off to, she wound up at Nora's she sat down at the bar and started chugging shots. Danny walked down the hall not being able to find her he stopped at their hotel room and then spent the rest of the night in there waiting for her. lindsay went to her room.

THE NEXT DAY

Lindsay and Danny show up at the convention together when Adian never showed up at the hotel and before they would file a missing person they would see if she showed up at convetion, but while she was looking for Danny -after she decided to forgive him thinking it was the alcohols doing- but she saw them, he bent down to whisper something in her ear then looked over at Adian and pointed saying "I found her." Adian didn't know what was going on but she just assumed they were flirting form the night before; but she ran over to danny and lindsay smacked lindsay hard and then said

"You little whore, what there was no other man you could have sex with you had to have sex with Danny?"

"Adain you don't understand," Danny started "i was jus...."

"No I don't want to even hear it, Im leaving" She ran out the building to the cab that was waiting for her she had her plane ticket in her purse. Danny chased her as Lindsay followed Danny.

"Adain wait where are you going?" Danny asked but Adain ignored him and just left towards the airport then her ticket fell out of her purse and she didn't know it. Lindsay yelled towards Danny;

"Danny leave her i have to talk to you anyway"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?"

"Excuse me WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME"

"BECAUSE YOUR THE CAUSE FOR ALL OF THIS"

"WHAT YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT," lindsay paused a moment then continued, "IT TAKES TWO TO HAVE SEX"

"I know i'm sorry," he walked up to lindsay and through her arms around her "It's just that me and Adain have been dating for two years and i'm afraid she'll leave i don't love her so i don't know why i'm so pissed"

"It's okay Danny hey i'm here for you know matter what you need no matter where you are."

"Thanks but I think I should go give the ticket to Adain so after I give it to her I'll be back to get my stuff"

"Okay i'll see ya when you get back" Danny turned around to go towards the car and Lindsay stoppped him. Pulled him around and kissed him it was so amazing, he gave in and his tongue tryed to gain entrance to her mouth she gave in and when they pulled away for oxygen he commented "Wow that was amazing" the he said "Better than what me and adain have ever had" under his breathe hoping Lindsay didn't here him but she did

"Danny do you want me to pack your stuff for you so when you get back you can get back to new york"

"Ya if you wouldn't mind please"

"Of course i'll see ya when you get back" Danny left with adains ticket in his hand, thining if what he was going to do next was a good idea.

_______________________________________________________________

Lindsay was in Danny and adains room packing all of his stuff she got his clothes from the floor then headed towards the bathroom to get all his essentials. She headed back to the bed and layed down and fell asleep when she woke it was about 4:30 A.M. it had been atleast two hours since she last talked to Danny. She layed there thinking about last night she replayed every event that happened last night and how it happened thats when she realized they didn't use a condom. And just to make sure they didn't she jumped off the bed and headed towards every garabge can in the hotel room. There wasn't any use condoms. the only condoms she found were in the bathroom on the sink and they were unused.

Danny came in the hotel room to find Lindsay on the bathroom floor crying. he ran up to her and said,"Lindsay are you okay, why are you crying"

"I dont know I just really like you and your with Adain"

"NO NO NO, I explained to Adain that I wasn't in love with her and I didn't want to stay with her I want to stay with you"

"But you sould stay with her you live in New York and I live in Montana"

"Hey Montana, i think we could make it work give it a go the long distance way?" he asked

"I guess but" she staggered " I guess we could" she never told Danny about the condoms situation they just layed they in each others arms for the rest of the night, they fell asleep like that.

**PROMO TO CHAPTER 6 WHILE IN NEW YORK**

**Stella walked up to adain who was just getting back to the office with out danny "Hey adain, wheres danny" "He's probably with the whore he met in Las Vegas" **

**Is adain going to explain all of this to stella or just for get about, leave the force, or hunt down lindsay for stealing her boyfriend**

**what do you think!!!!!!!!**


	6. Airport

Chapter 6

Airport

It's been four days since Aiden left. Danny woke up the next morning at 6 because his plane left to New York at 9:30 he always showed up at the airport 1 1/2 hour early for precausions not to mention Lindsays plane left at 7:30 they had all there stuff packed the night; before ever since Aiden left Danny and Lindsay spent every night together.

"Lindsay wake up were going to be late." Danny was begging Lindsay to get up but all he got in response was a

"Hu!!"

"Lindsay waaake uuuppp." He finally got fed up and dragged her out of bed. She sat up so he didn't hurt her.

"Look I'm up now go get a shower." Danny gave Lindsay a mischeviouse look. Then got up to go get a shower then turned around and asked "Will you join me." she smiled and then quickly replied.

"Maybe if your good." He turnt and went in to the bathroom once she was for sure the water was running she went back to sleep. A

half and hour later Danny walks out of the bathroom.

"Lindsay you said....." he looked at her "LINDSAY WAKE UP" she jumped out off of the bed and landed in Danny's arms.

"Jeeze Dan you scared the shit out'a me, what were you thinking!!"

"I was thinking I should'v woke you up so you can get a shower so we can leave." She started to heads towards the bathroom.

"I'm going." She gave him a flirtatuos look; he ran up behind her and chased her into the bathroom.

_________________________________________________________

1 HOUR LATER

__________________________________________________________They were in a cab headed towards the airport. They were talking about the trip and what would happen between them.

"Lins look at me." her eyes met his "I told you were in this together I'm not with Aiden anymore I'm with you no matter how hard it is for other girls to keep there hands off me, I'm in this." She lifted her head off his chest in shock and then punched him in his arm.

"_All_ the other _girls _you mean Aiden don't you?." She emphized all and girls, she layed her head against his chest.

"No there is no Aiden in my picture." They sat like this for the entire car ride to the airport. When they got there. Danny started to heads towards starbucks. Then he heard 'Flight 612 to Montana now boarding at gate 5c' he looked at Lindsay she gave him a smile then kissed him and turned to leave he grabbed her hand to entwine his fingers with hers. She looked at him with a confused look then started "Danny I got to go home to see my mom and dad and I'v never been away from Tyler this long and....."

"Montana I'm walking you to your gate so I can kiss you and tell you bye." She smiled. When they started walking Danny kept thinking to himself that this girl was not like any other she was diffrent and thats what attracted him to her. When they got to gate 4C Danny turned to Lindsay.

"Lindsay do you really want this to work or do you want this to end right here cause I don't want you to think that just because I'm on the other side of the usa that I'm not here the second you need me the second I'm on the plane back to you no matter what okay." By the time he finished talking Lindsay had tears coming down her face.

"Danny I really want this to work, like alot I know we've only been together like a couple of days but I really do"

"Okay great then we'll make this thing work; heres my number for home, work, and cell"

"Okay bye Danny." At this point they were at the gate.

"Bye Lindsay, Hey call me when you land."

"Danny I thnk you should call me you will be the one who lands last"

"Okay then I will call you bye."

**Okay this was a little short but last chapter promo didn't happen like i **_**thought it would got a little fed up when you have 3 little kids running around at the same time and your stuckk in the computer room not able to work in your room because internet does not work!!!! But any comment, questions, concerns, commintments, you let me know thanx they help**_

_**Chapter 7 Promo While in New York**_

_**Stella walked up to Adain who was just getting back to the office with out Danny "Hey Adain, wheres Danny" "He's probably with the whore he met in Las Vegas"**_


	7. The Phone Call D's POV

Chapter 7

Danny's POV

The Phone Call

Danny was walking around apartment, waiting for Lindsay's call which never came. Danny didn't have to be at the NYC Crime Lab for another hour; he decided to take a shower. The only thing he could do was think about Aidan; he felt really bad at how he had just dumped her after having sex with another woman he cheated on. He felt really bad; but there was something about Lindsay that just got to him. He never thought that he could get together with someone as wonderful as Lindsay. About ten minutes later he got out of the shower because he thought he heard his phone ring but it was just Mac letting him know that he needed to be at work.

"Ya Mac I'm on my way, I just got out of the shower."

"Okay Danny, be here in twenty minutes."

"Hey Mac, have you seen Aidan yet?"

"No, I thought she was coming back home with you." Mac had a little confusion in his voice.

"No, she left early."

"Okay, well, find her and make sure she's safe"

"Ya Mac, I'll make sure of it." Danny replied, sounding worried. Aidan came home a couple of days ago and obviously, she was pissed. He just left her at the airport and came back to Lindsay. This is something he had never planned, he thought that he was almost in love with Aidan, if that was possible. He walked back into his bedroom to get dressed; when again his phone rang, he picked it up with out reading the caller ID.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked, but when he didn't hear anything on the other side of the line he continued "Hello?" at this point he was kinda confused, then he heard her

"Hey Danny, when did you get in?"

"Aidan, thank God you're safe Mac wanted me and you into his office early this morning. Where have ya been?"

"Danny...um...I'm not coming back to New York, but when you get into the office can you have Stella call my mom's house I kinda forgot my phone in your bag,"

"Aidan, what are you talking about? You have to come back, we have that DJ Pratt case we have to finish. Remember for Regina?"

"Yeah, that's the problem. Okay, I can't talk right now....bye Danny and I'm sorry. I love you, even if you didn't love me. Bye for good" When she finished her sentence, she sounded really nervous.

"Wait, Aidan! You have to know, I am really sorry, I really never meant to hurt you. I guess I did it because we made a bet and I am really sorry. Please come home so we can talk"

"Danny, I'm sorry, but I can't." she started crying and then she finished "Danny, I forgive you, just tell everybody that I'm sorry I was such a screw up and I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you, Lindsay a great gal, she'll work for you. Bye Danny" then he heard a gun shot; his face went white. and on the other side of the line he heard Pratts voice.

"Your going to miss your girl, uh Messer, too bad you guys were playin around with the wrong man. Too bad, huh, now your bitch is dead, if you want Lindsay to live, then if I were you I would not finish the rape case and then get your nose out of this case, got it?"

"Sonofabitch, you touch Lindsay and I swear I will rip every fucking limb off of your body. Do not touch her" Danny was scared, but he was not about to let Pratt know that. He finally hung up the phone after the line went dead. He realized A_ww shit, I have to call Mac!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About twenty minutes later, after they had found Aidan's body, Danny was explaining everything that happened. What happened in Las Vegas, the phone call from Aidan and what Pratt said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another couple of hours later, Danny was in Trace when his cell started ringing. Thats when he flipped it open again without reading the Caller ID, "Mac please tell me you got something on Aidan's killer"

"Uh, Danny it's Lindsay and what are you talking about Aidan's killer? What happened?"

"Oh my God, Lindsay, she called me saying that, she was sorry she wasn't good enough and how she was just sorry then she told me that she forgave me for what happened in Las Vegas"

"Oh my God, Danny, I'm so sorry, but i have news that might cheer you up!" Lindsay stated, hoping this was going to brighten his day.

"Linds, I'm sorry, but there is nothing you could say to make this better"

"Your right, Daddy it's over. Everything between us is over" this time when Lindsay said it, she started sounding pissed.

"Lindsay, why did you just say Daddy instead of Danny"

She started crying, which was making Danny feel worse than already was but she managed to say something between sobs "Danny I'm pregnant"

His side of the line was quiet, then Lindsay started again "Bye danny i'm really sorry i had to do this today, but you give me no other choice"

"Wait, Lindsa-" He never got the chance to finish, her side of the line went dead.


	8. The Phone Call L's POV

_okay changing this up alot and sorry if you get confused i just had to re-read all of the story to know where i'm at. i have a notebook filled with the rest of this story so i'm gonna ring it up as fast as i can _

_thanks ya'll and to who ever added or commented, i really really appreciate it._

_I own nothing, if i did angell and kendall would still be here and danny and lindsay would have been married wit children a long time ago along wit don and jessica, and mac and stell, oh and macs dad would still be alive non the less. _

_OH i almost forgot did you know that the chick that played Aiden (Vanessa Ferlito) also played a prostitute in "Madea Goes To Jail" OMG COME ON I MEAN TAKE HER OFF AS A GREAT CSI JUST TO BECOME A PROSTITUTE what is this world coming to_

* * *

Montana

When Lindsay got home after then plane ride she headed towards the bathroom. She just thought that since it was getting pretty close to Fall that it was just the flu. Lindsay started to remember the last couple of days; How she met Danny and Aiden, hers and Danny first night together, and how they forgot to use condoms. She thought about it a little longer and then quit she didn't want to think about the consequences of haing sex with out a condom. So a couple of hours went by and the throwing up still did not subside so she decided to go to the drug store, just in case. Lindsay was on her way out of the Bozeman County Apartment Complex, when her elderly next door neighbor Mary come out of her apartment.

"Lindsay dear could you do me a favor?"

"Anything Mrs. Woodward."

"Dear I keep asking you you to call me Mary, PLEASE!"

"Sorry Mary, anyway what did you need?"

"You remember how my 95 birthday is coming up next week right?" Mary paused a second, while lindsay smiled and nodded "Well I was wondering if you could possibly pick up a few things from the drug store for me, on your way home of course"

"Oh well Mary I was accually going to go to the drug store in the first place I needed to pick up a few things so of course i will do it" After Lindsay locked her door she went over to Marys apartment door to grab the list from her.

"Thank you so much Lindsay"

"Oh well your welcome."

_____________________________________D&L__________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later she was in the middle Cherokee Drug Shopee

Standing in line at the register she went over the objects that mary had asked her to get.

milk

eggs

bread

icing

steak

flowers

tea

beer

wine coolers

pickles

hamburgers

mayo

the typical things you would need for a b-day party but at the bottom lindsay added something she figured she never have to see or use until after marriage or when she was atleast in her thirties.

_PREGNANCY TEST._

"Hey Tyler whats up?"

"Nothin much what about you?" Tyler replied.

"Not to good. Look i need you to do me a favor. can you do it?"

"well it depends." Lindsay slipped the test on to the counter after Tyler had rung up all the objects she had set up there previous to the test. Tyler's eyes went wide. "Lindsay come on your still tryin' to get over jake it's been what 15 years. last week was the aniversery please tell me your just fuckin' wit me."

"Tyler Joesph DeLange. Watch your mouth. I'm gonna take your computer away and your phone. Give it here." Tyler's eyes went wide again.

"Mom your kidding me right?'

"No Tyler give it here now." with a gruff he handed over his phone to his mother. "Now i'll see you when you get home okay."

"Yeah what ever"

"You want me to take away your friends?"

"No sorry."

"okay then i love you and i will see you later." Lindsay leaned in to give Tyler a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you to mom, i'll see you at home"

* * *

Lindsay had walked home from the store. she had put the test in her purse so it wouldn't get mixed up with Mary's stuff. she walked down the hallway to mary's door and knocked.

"Mary are you home?" she waited for a reply.

"Yes dear i;ll be there in a sec"

"Okay your stuff is outside your door and don't worry about the money just consider it my birthday gift to you" this time lindsay didn't wait for a reply she walked down the hallway to her apartment. went strait in. and straight to the bathroom. she wanted to get this test over with NOW. "Here goes nothing" when lindsay got done she set the test on the sink and waited. the suppose institaniusly stick was taking forever. finally 5 minutes had passed she looked at the test then back at the box. she sat down on the toilet and let this all sink in. _Positive._ last time this had happened she had been married. To Jake. but he was gone and the father was in New York while she was in Montana.

lindsay had laid down after getting jakes dinner in the microwave she had went o bed. all she could think about was the last time she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

lindsay was walking home; or to her dorm room when a hand had grabed her and drug her behind a tree. then a scruffy voice came from in front of her.

"Hey honey you wanna go to my dorm i have a surprise for you." lindsay smiled

"Of course i would, but it would take a lot of convincing on your part." Jake leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, to deepin the kiss. "Okay lets go back to your place."

Once there he had purposed, and they had, had sex on every surface of his dorm room.

but as the weeks went by she had, had the signs of being pregnant. mornign sickness, noseua, dizziness. so the only option was to go to the drug store. after picking up what she had intended to pick up her and Jake were on there way to her aparment. after he had purposed she had moved out of her dorm; and into an apartment. they were working on getting all of his stuff to the apartment to officially make it **theirs. **walking into the bathroom she stopped suddenly in the doorway. " jake wat are we going to do if it's positive?"

"Baby we'll get through this. It'll just mean were starting our family early okay?"

"Yeah thank you." she proceded into the bathroom and stopped again "Jake babe i'm positive i can do the test without you watchin'"

"Oh yeah sorry" she entered the bathroom and 5 minutes later she came out. she had tears in her eyes.

"Guess what... were having a baby" lindsay started jumping up and down. that was the happiest day of her life.

and a couple of months went by yet again. on septmber 28 the scariest thing had happened to her. just a week before the baby was born 8lbs 11oz. Jake was in a car wreck.a drunk driver had hit his car. he was coming home from work.

Lindsay didn't feel safe watchin' over a baby that was just born and didn't have a boyfriend or husband to help her. she gave the baby up until it's tenth birthday. open aadoption.

_End Flashback_

she got up and called danny; figured he should know that he was a dad.

she had hit the very fimiliar number and waited. one ring. two ring then finally the voice she loved all to much answered. not with the hello she would have liked.

"Mac please tell me you got something on Aidan's killer"

"Uh, Danny it's Lindsay and what are you talking about Aidan's killer? What happened?"

"Oh my God, Lindsay, she called me saying that, she was sorry she wasn't good enough and how she was just sorry then she told me that she forgave me for what happened in Las Vegas"

"Oh my God, Danny, I'm so sorry, but i have news that might cheer you up!" Lindsay stated, hoping this was going to brighten his day.

"Linds, I'm sorry, but there is nothing you could say to make this better"

"Your right, Daddy it's over. Everything between us is over" this time when Lindsay said it, she started sounding pissed.

"Lindsay, why did you just say Daddy instead of Danny"

She started crying, which was making Danny feel worse than already was but she managed to say something between sobs "Danny I'm pregnant"

His side of the line was quiet, then Lindsay started again "Bye danny i'm really sorry i had to do this today, but you give me no other choice"

"Wait, Lindsa-" He never got the chance to finish, her side of the line went dead.

she hung up she didn't want to listen to what he had to say. during her conversation with danny, tyler had come in.

"Mom you still up"

"Yeah Baby" she started crying. he knew everything now, knew she was pregnant, knew she was alone, knew that the father didn't want to be there for her. he walked up to her and just hugged her. they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Okay alittle weird at the end. sounds kinda like she and her son had like a sex thing going on. BUT i PROMISE nothinga like that is going to happen.

andy way the next chapter is called 'Time Off'

and thanks to who ever is still here after what seems like an eternity XD


	9. Time Off

Okay Back I think

this one starts off with danny then kinda merges i think cain't remember as i said before i have a whole notebook for this story i'm not even close to being done again i don't think i am.

* * *

Chapter 8

Time Off

_Holy shit she's pregnant. That must have been why she was crying on the floor at the hotel. i'm almost positive we used a condom. oh no we were to caught up in the whole bet. Damn i gotta see her. _

"MAC" Danny yelled for mac when he spotted him walking down the hallway. nose in a manilla folder. more specifically **Aidens** manilla folder. who woulda thought that a bold staten island cop, would let a stupid fag like pratt get ahold a her.

"ya get anything from the DNA"

"No not really but we all know pratt did this the only thing is, it's my word against his. who's gonna believe me. i was put off the promotion grid for the cop. so again who's gonna believe me?"

"Danny your bullet didn't kill the guy. so stop beatin yourself up. k? anyway you wanted something?"

"Oh yeah I need 'bout two weeks off can i get em'?"

"okay when, Can i ask why?"

"uh 'bout tomarrow. and no you can not ask" the smirk that was on macs face had disolved into a shocked expression. Danny could tell that mac was shocked. mac had been Danny's mentor, father figure for quite awhile and just to be shot down like that. yeah it was kinda harsh. Mac watched stunned as Danny turned around and headed to back to ballistics.

* * *

danny was on his way to start getting packed for lindsay's when he ran into flack.

"Yo Danno, where the hell's the fire?"

"Right now? In the eyes of my girlfriend." danny replied.

"Do what i thought you and aiden were together you have been for quite awhile, i figured you would tie the knot this weekend?"

"I was... Ya know what i don't have time to explian this. you'll know everytihng when i get back."

"Get back? danny where are you going?"danny was half way down the hall way and so decided to ignore flack.

"DANNY?!!!" flack yelled, when he did he got looks from the lab techs he turned around and hissed "WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKIN AT?!!" the lab tech just started at him. giving him the look sayin don't-get-pissy-wit-me-just-because-your-boyfriend-just-replaced-you.

* * *

danny was on the plane. he had been sitting in the same place for the last 4 hours and his butt started hurt like galor. he really didn't know much about her. just the basic. he looked down at the paper again.

Name: Lindsay A Monroe

Age: 36

Occupation: CSI

Phone: (859) 428-9276

Cell phone: (675) 809-0938

DOB: July 16th 1973

Adress: 19864 Bozeman, Montana.

Apt. 414

Extended family: Mother, Miranda Monroe

Father, Aaron Monroe

Brother, Alex Monroe

Sister, Anyssa Monroe

Brother, Aaron Monroe

Thats all he knew only because of the background check he did before he left atleast he knew where she lived.

* * *

when danny got off the plane he went to the administor's desk "Hi Miss...." Danny paused and looked at her name tag "Miss Burt. can you tell me how to get to the Bozeman county apartment complex is?"

when the administrator looked up at him and smiled, then pointed. "If you go towards the minimart turn right at the next light go about two and half miles the turn left at the drug store go about 8 miles and your there." she leaned over the counter more, she was tryin' hard to get his attention. but obviously it didn't work.

"Thanks"

"uh hu"

* * *

Lindsay had just called her boss for the next two weeks off. she really didn't feel like going in. she also requested that Tyler have the next two weeks off with her. she really didn't want to be alone.

but now she was. there was one person that would never let her down and now that he lived with her there was no problem. her parents alienated her after she gave Tyler up. she tried telling them it was temporary but they chose not to listen. Tyler finally told her not to even worry about it. and that all she really needed was here with her. Tyler was there and in nine months there would be a new family member and there was no way she was giving this one up. again tyler was there to help her. No more giving up kids. Tyler made her take an oath.

* * *

theres the next chapter short i know. it kinda seems longer in the notebook. buy hey ya know i write big no biggie any way thank you for reading and righting a reply again short i know i'll try my best to make em' longer XD


	10. Always There

here it is Chapter 9 finaly got to that stage i know takes for eva but ima her. lol anyway theres more just give me a break ima gettin' there

* * *

Chapter 9

Always There

Danny showed up at the Bozeman Apartment Complex. there as an older lady sitting in a lawn chair, staring up at an open window. she looked to be in her 90's someplace. but danny didn't have time to figure it out or not. He had to find Lindsay.

she thinks that she doesn't want to be a dad. he may not be ready, but he sure as hell wanted to be one. and he wanted lindsay to be the mother of his child.

he glanced in the same direction that the elder lady had been looking in moments before. there was a young lady, her back was to the window she had a white tank top on, her hair was down and just barley grazed her shoulders. there was something about her.

"Excuse me Ms.?" danny interupted her.

"Yes can I help you young man?"

"Yes i'm looking for a Lindsay Monroe."

"Oh upstairs fourth floor, apartment 414" the elder lady replied

"Okay Thank you alot"

"Oh your welcome dear." she had replied before danny climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. he raised his hand to knock. no answer. knocks again.

"Lindsay it's me" no answer. "Lindsay it's me Danny. Danny Messer" finally a reply had come from the other side of the door.

"What do you want." Danny could here the hurt in her voice. he wanted so badly to make it go away. but he couldn't he put it there and he was sure goign to try and take it away.

"Linds come on open up"

"No!! Go away"

"no you made up your mind"

"Linds baby come on i wasn't thinking right. Aiden had just died please let me come in and explain myself." then there was silence. he was getting ready to turn away when the locks on the other side of the door came updone. he turned back around just as the door opened. he ran to her and grabbed her face and kissed her. she faught back but the harder she faught back the tighter his grip clenched around her. finally she gave in and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. both tounges had been fighting for dominence when she had grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt. he half heartedly to pull it off managed it. he broke the kiss. "Linds baby are you sure you wanna do this"

"Danny tell me one thing do you think i would be tryin to pull your shirt over head if i didn't?" he just grinned and they were at it again. but the moment his tongue was in her mouth he could hear someone else in the room clearing there throut. he stopped and looked at the boy. he looked about 15. lindsay blushed and introduced the two of them."Oh uh danny this is... uh this is my son..." her voice hitched at the word son" he's a my son. Tyler. Tyler this is Danny the babies dad."

danny looked at her shocked when they were in the Las Vegas airport he thought that tyler was her younger brother not her son.

"Oh. uh... Hi tyler" Tyler looked at danny then lindsay. he then walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Hi Danny. Mom I take it your not alone anymore?" tyler asked not really in shock anymore.

"Oh god no baby you were always here i was never alone. but between me and danny we really haven't talked it out yet." danny stood there with his shirt off and pants undone.

Tyler motioned to his crotch. "Uh either your barn doors open or i'll walk to work." tyler turned to walk out the apartment; but danny stopped him.

"uh i can give you a ride if you need me to."

"Na i'll walk you can... uh ... you can finish with my mom. I'll have Mary give me a ride."

Lindsay walked up to him and hugged him, then kissed his cheek. "okay hiney i'll have dinner on the stove when you get home okay?"

"Yeah mom. i'll see you when i get home." he turned to danny "I'll see you when i get home too."

danny was on a quick reply. "accually i have a hotel room for the next couple of nights so you won't see me"

lindsay then looked at danny "Like hell he will"

tyler laughed and turned to danny "Like i said i'll see you when i get home" with that Tyler was outa the apartment. danny and lindsay were at it yet again.

when they were both in bed. danny had broke the silence. "Linds i want this baby with you"

"I'm sorry."

danny looked at her "what do you have to be sorry for?"

"When we were in Las Vegas i was too caught up in using a condom. and i forgot to bring my pill with me i didn't think i was going to get laid. over and over. and over, and over, and over..."

"okay i get the point. but lindsay honey you have to relize it takes two to make i will always be here for you no matter what. Lindsay baby i love you."

Lindsay looked at danny and smiled seeing only love and passion. no regrett, no guilt. "I love you too danny" there was another silence.

"So lindsay will you explain everything with Tyler and all that." so lindsay explained everything to danny. Her and Jake's plans out of college. what happen to Jake. What happen to Tyler. and why her parents alienated her from the family.

* * *

There ya go chapter nines up wat ya think. i kinda like it better than what i had originally planned. acually it's ALOT better than what i had planned. tell me what you think.........


	11. A New Start

heres chapter 10 any replies i really definitley would not deny them XD

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**A New Start**

Danny woke up the next morning and looked down at his chest at first he had no idea where he was. but everything came back to him. he felt kinda bad for her and Tyler. I mean going through all that all on your own. he could really understand why lindsay had did what she did. _i deffinitley would not be able to do that._

danny was so caught up in thinking he never registered lindsay staring at him.

"Hey honey. What are you thinkin' bout?" danny glanced down once again.

"You and this baby. Lindsay i want you to know that this baby will never have just one parent like Tyler does. This baby will be loved by everybody. Especially his parents."

"His??? so it's a boy now?"

"Ya know what i don't care what it is as long as it's mine and yours, and that nothin' will happen. Oh and does Tyler know?"

"Well when i called you and told you. he came in as i got off the phone with you and i really just assumed that he knew but we could tell him tonight. as long as it's okay with you."

"Lindsay Tyler is going to be a big brother why shouldn't he know?"

"I dont' know. then thats settled we'll tell him tonight."

"You think i should do it? I mean i hardly know the kid. Yeah i know that my kid will be his brother, but you really think i should tell him?"

"Well danny, you are in his life now whether you like it or not. and ya never know you to might just get along." danny smiled as lindsay said this. He really liked the idea of lindsay having his baby, and that with lindsay there comes the good and the bad.

"Okay then we'll tell him tonight."

* * *

That night when Tyler got home from work. they had dinner and after dinner all sat in the living room. danny and lindsay were getting ready to give the news.

"Tyler, umm your going to be a brother." Tyler didn't look shocked, didn't look pissed, didn't look happy. as a matter of fact he showed no emotions at all. "Tyler are you okay?"

"Yeah i am and congradulations." tyler got up and went into his room.

"Okay that was not what i expected" commented Lindsay. danny got up and headed into Tylers room; but lindsay stopped him "danny i think i should go talk to him."

"Montana babe i gotta get used to this plus i might be able to see if i can get into that head of his okay just give me a break. if i fuck it up then you can come in and try to fix it." lindsay nodded and let danny go.

he knocked on the door "Tyler can i come in?"

"Yeah i guess."

"Hey buddy whats up?"

"Nothing. it's just im really happy for my mom, and for you. but its just hard to see her with anyone except my dad ya know?"

"Ya i do, my mom had the exact problem with me when i was growing up but ya know what?" all tyler did was shake his head."I grew up to be best friends with him. I still talk to him all the time although my mom has passed away and he's married again. i still talk to him."

"okay just one question?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats going to happen? I mean are we going to move to New York with you or are you going to move here?"

"I don't know lets go out there and figure it out okay?"

"Yeah and danny could you do me a favor?"

"Course anything."

"Could you not tell mom bout' this?"

"Course now come on we need to figure this all out k?" danny and Tyler made there way back into the living room where lindsay had sat waiting for the result of the talk them two had just had.

"Linds baby theres something we need to figure out like now. K?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Whats going to happen? I mean are you guys going to move to New York with me or are am i going to move here?"

"I don't know danny i never thought of it like that."

Tyler made a decision. "I say we move to New York."

lindsay looked at him seeing that the aniversary of his fathers death was doing something to him agreed."Yeah i agree. we can stay with uncle freddy until i find a place big enough."

"Ha ha ha montana not happenin' you guys can move in with me. i'll go back tomarrow and have my co-workers' help me find a bigger place and once we find one we can all move in. Together." Lindsay just smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay cowboy have it your way."

as the three continued to laugh they were all thinking the same thing...

_A new start. _

* * *

Okay whatta think let me know a thunk ya. -oh and if your read the -thunk- then it's prononced -th-u-nk- with my twist. lol

XD


End file.
